


Showing You Off

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Choking, Collars, Creampie, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Sucking, Leashes, Master/Pet, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Riq IV invites you to his office but he is in the middle of a video business call as you enter his office in nothing but a leash and skimpy underwear.





	Showing You Off

When one was close to a person like Riq IV, one had to know that despite his fondness for you, work always came first. In a normal situation that would mean that a person would put everything to get some work task done whether it was paperwork, phone calls or meetings. In Riq’s situation this meant that he would do his job despite whatever was going on around him.

You were on the top floor in his office building. His office was extraordinary compared to the rest; a big oval room with an expensive mahogany desk in the centre. There was something elegant about the room, it screaming authority and more than just the normal amount of power; no, this was power over people, land, dimensions and Riq knew it. He had decorated it to match that, pillars and portraits, expensive furniture and a big flat screen that practical took up most of one of the walls. It was for his meetings, video calls were better, he always said, that way you could see if people were bullshitting you.

As you walked into the room, he was in the middle of one and you cursed him inside your head for not telling you. Still, you knew this was just part of the game the two of you were playing, the humiliation of showing up, at his command, in your leash turning both you and him on. When he saw you, he held out his hand and you walked towards him in your skimpy underwear with a blush creeping up your chest and neck.

The Rick in the other end of the video call went silent as you entered the frame, Riq not bothering to say anything but shaking his hand in front of you so it caught your attention. You knew what he wanted, and you obeyed without hesitating, leaning down to kiss the big golden ring on his finger to which he responded by running his digits across your lips until you sucked them into your mouth, tongue sliding over them and between them. 

He looked so good today, you thought to yourself, noticing that he wasn’t in his usual uniform. He wore casual today for once, jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. His coat was hanging on the wall, which you remembered that you had noticed when you entered the place.   

“W-what are you looking at?” Riq suddenly sneered at the Rick who was clearly mortified at the scene before him. A spike of pride ran throughout your body, the fact that Riq didn’t like anyone staring was enough to know what the two of you were.

“N-nothing,” the reply was almost a squeak despite Ricks being known for their snark but Riq was the king, the head of them all, and nobody messed with the king. You swallowed around his fingers, trying to signal what you wanted and Riq pushed the chair back a little, so you could have the proper amount of space. Then he smiled at you and said nothing more, going back to the business call as if nothing was out of the ordinary. 

You zoned out when talk about boring statistics came up. Instead, you went to work, giddy at what he had allowed you to do. You sank to your knees and he looked down at you briefly when you unbuckled his belt, a dirty smile on his lips. It only widened when you heard stuttering from the Rick he was calling, and you felt encouraged to continue.

Getting his cock out of his jeans and boxers wasn’t a problem, it jutting out, half-hard, underneath his boxers as soon as you unzipped the jeans. You wrapped your hands around the base as soon as it was out, looking up at him and wrapping your lips around the soft head, moaning as you finally tasted his skin. Riq shifted a little, hand coming down to rest on top of your head but he still said nothing. You wanted to change that because you deserved his attention, after all,  _ he _ had invited  _ you _ . 

You slowly let your mouth slide further down over Riq’s prick, feeling it grow in your mouth as it became harder. You were amazed by his size as usual, swallowing around his generous girth and pulling almost all the way off again as soon as it hit the back of your throat. He still said nothing despite being fully hard and more sensitive, only occasionally taking in a deeper breath as you sucked him. You admired his strength to keep himself collected, knowing that if the roles were reversed, you would have been highly unprofessional, moaning and groaning obscene things as you were trying to talk to your business partner. What on Earth could you do to just get a bit of a reaction out of him?  

“Riq… I mean, sir,” you whined and looked up at him through your lashes, blinking a few times to try out the best doe-eyes you could muster. Riq held up his hand to the webcam and immediately, the Rick stopped talking.

“Yes, kitten?” He answered, running the hand over your hair and making you rest your head against his knee. You pouted up at him, sighing again for dramatic effect.

“I want attention,” you mumbled, nose rubbing against his knee to which he responded with a tut. 

“I’m in a very important call. Y-you know wo-ork is important,” he replied, hand sliding down to cup your cheek, “You were doing so good though, go on.”

“But sir-”

“It wasn’t a suggestion, g-get to it,” Riq said, giving your cheek a pat before holding his hand there. He looked into the webcam again and motioned for Rick to continue his explanation of some numbers, “Go on.”

It was a command aimed at the both of you, and to your surprise, the both of you said “ _ yes, sir _ ” at the same time, a thing that made Riq’s cock twitch in front of you. You had to admit that it was hot, how the two of you, a stranger Rick and yourself, were obeying him at the same time but in completely different situations. The hand on your cheek was soothing and encouraging as well, making you want to please him, and it was still there as you shifted on the floor, getting into your position from before. 

You took his cock in your mouth again, focusing on the tip of the head and curling your tongue around the underside. Your hand came up to pull back the foreskin, tip of your tongue running along the slit and finally, you heard Riq make a sound that wasn’t just a deep breath; it was his very first moan during this meeting. Giddiness filled your body along with pride, and you pressed a sweet kiss to the slit before sliding your mouth down over his length once more.   

As soon as you engulfed his cock even more in the wetness of your mouth, you felt the hand on your cheek slide downwards and whilst you were distracted by your thoughts, Riq wrapped the leash around his hand. You didn’t think much of it, only happy that he took his time to use it now that you had worn it, until you went deeper to pull another sound from him.

Above you, he was still talking business but when you let his cock down your throat and took a breath through your nose, he looked down and praised you.

“Look at that, kitten,” Riq mumbled, wrapping the leash around his hand once more till his knuckles were white, “Swallow.”

You knew you had to do as you were told and now that you had gotten used to the sound of the flustered stutter from the other end of the video call, you had no problem with it.

You actually felt a lot more encouraged than before by it because you knew he could see you and there was no doubt, if you knew Ricks, that he was hiding a hard-on under the camera’s frame.

Riq cleared his throat and you snapped out of your thoughts, reaching to grab the base  of his length, so you could take him all the way into your mouth. Tasting pre-come, you swallowed around him as you had been ordered to do and he responded by pulling slightly at the leash, forcing himself further down your throat. 

Automatically, you gripped his thigh with your free hand to steady yourself but the strength of him was too much and you barely managed to pull away just a little. Deep-throating had never been your thing and you appreciated the fact that you could control it when it happened but right now, Riq wasn’t letting you and you could barely breathe as he shoved his cock further down your throat by bucking his hips.

“Hold on a s-second,” Riq said to the Rick on the screen.

“Yes, sir,” came the quiet voice, cracking halfway through.

“Kitten, stop being such a b-baby,” Riq mumbled as he watched tears form in the corner of your eyes, your desperate need for air making you look up at him for mercy and trying to pull off. The scene that was playing out before the business partner in the other end was probably enough to make him cream himself. 

The look you gave Riq was not enough and there was no mercy, you realised. Instead, he pulled it tighter and you gagged as the head of his cock hit a certain spot but even though you wanted to plead for him to let go, you knew the only way was to relax and let him do as he pleased. That was the deal the two of you had anyways.  

With much effort, your face streaked with tears and even your nose running, you managed to count to ten and become calmer. You let your jaw go slack and as Riq felt it, he started thrusting his hips upwards till you were drooling around his dick and it was dripping down your chin.

The humiliation was unbearable but the reward you would get for this was worth it in every way. Your senses were shutting off, your eyesight going blurry from the tears and the lack of oxygen. You couldn’t even hear what was going on around you except Riq’s more laboured breathing and occasional moans, aside from that everything was silent, and you could only feel the blunt head of his dick in your throat.

When he finally let go, too close to coming, you had tunnel vision and fell to the floor when you pulled off. You were gasping, coughing and heaving for breath, the room swimming, only turning worse when you tried to move around. Riq was talking business again, attention somewhere else and when you finally collected yourself, you realised your pussy was throbbing for attention.

“Sir,” you said, looking up at him from the floor.

“Not now, pet,” Riq replied, discussing a percentage of something you had little knowledge of. 

You pouted, getting up from the floor and feeling wobbly. Barely being able to control your legs after nearly having passed out from not being able to breathe properly, you decided to go to the private bathroom to the left. Riq’s eyes followed you despite him still talking as if nothing happened and much to his dismay, you closed the door after you.

You were only going in there to fix your face, so you were presentable again, knowing you would be ready for more after a splash of cold water. It wasn’t that Riq needed you to be perfect but you also knew he appreciated you when you made an effort for him.   

Seeing you face in the mirror was a shock: Your whole face was red and puffy, nose and lips slightly swollen and along your cheeks were streaks of tears all the way down to your chin where a tear threatened to drip onto your chest. It looked like you had been sobbing but in reality, your mouth had just been so brutally fucked that you could not control your tear ducts. The average person might have felt horrified and embarrassed by the sight but instead, you admired the way you looked and the cold water that you had wanted in your face earlier could wait. You looked perfect, just like Riq wanted you, and ruining it would be a damn shame.    

“Kitten?” Riq’s voice called out, “Get in here.  _ N-now _ .”

You grinned at yourself in the mirror, “Be right there, sir!”

When you entered the office again, the video call had ended, and the screen was black. Riq was sitting by his desk, only in his boxers now, but when he saw you, he grabbed the armrests and pushed himself to stand. Moments before you had been bubbling with pride but his tone was too harsh for you to be able to keep feeling like that. He looked stern and determined, beckoning you closer with a finger before pointing to the ground, “Get over here.”

You felt heavier with each step and nearly felt like you were going to collapse when you stood in front of him, “Is everything okay?”

“You know our deal,” Riq said quietly, looking down at you and the way he was towering over you was intimidating, “D-did you embarrass me like that intentionally? You know I-I can’t lose face in front of a client, a Rick below me. They need to know who i-is in charge.” 

You knew that, theoretically, it was his own fault; he had started fucking your mouth himself and it had obviously been too much for him to handle but you could not say that to him. Instead, you accepted the so-called truth that you had been too irresistible for him to avoid doing what he did. It was all part of the game the two of you played, you knew that, so you weren’t going to defend yourself. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” your voice was barely a squeak, “What can I do?”

“Stand in front of the desk,” he commanded without hesitation, “Hands planted on the surface.”

You knew where this was going and slowly, you placed your palms on the wooden surface. Behind you, Riq was stepping to stand on your left side, “I-I usually drag this out but I’ve been thinking of that cunt since you g-gagged on my cock, so we’ll make this quick.”

You swallowed thickly and leaned over to rest on your elbows, closing your eyes and screwing them shut as soon as the first slap rained down on your semi-clothed ass. It was painful, Riq not being known for being the gentle type, and behind your tightly squeezed eyelids, you saw sparks.

“Apologise,” he ordered, connecting his palm with your behind again before the tingle from the first blow had subsided. It made it worse, the pain going from a slight tingle to a stinging sensation. It meant that your flesh was starting to get red and the idea of not being able to sit down was delicious and just the Riq-way.

“Sorry,” you gasped as you could feel your heartbeat speed up when the sensation was starting to feel like actual pain. The short word earned you a third hard smack, sending you forwards on the desk and making you stand on your toes, “Fuck!”

“Sorry what?” Riq asked, reaching to pull your underwear down as well now. They stuck to your cunt, making you realise how wet you were from today’s shenanigans and Riq couldn’t help but groaning as he peeled them from the wetness, “You’re s-such a slut, kitten. Do you like being watched? I-i-is that it?”

“Sorry, sir!” You said desperately, wiggling until you felt the floor underneath your feet properly, “Thank you, sir. I- yes, I love it.”

“I knew you did,” Riq rubbed the redness with his calloused palm, soothing you and making you relax across the table. He knew your body so well and when you least expected it, when he could see that you were enjoying his touches, he smacked you once more. 

The crack of his hand hitting actual flesh now went straight to your pussy, making it throb as he continued his merciless torture, slaps placed everywhere on your ass that he could reach from his position. You knew what his hidden agenda was, to make you as red and burning sore as possible before fucking you until you cried again from the pain.

You had wanted to count but the way your skin stung, and the way you struggled to catch your breath before he decided to spank you again, made you unable to focus. He had your mind in his power as much as your body but you loved it, oh how you loved giving in to him completely.

“Enough,” he said after what seemed forever and you could finally catch your breath once again when you felt his hand leave your skin. You heard him step away and there was movement for a moment until he stood right behind you, hard cock poking into the back of your thigh, “Step out of your underwear, kitten, d-don’t want you tripping and falling off my dick because you’re so cl-clumsy.”

With delicate movements, you managed to step out of the underwear pooling on the floor. You kicked them away and got back into the position, knowing that your cunt was on display for him, “Please, sir.”

“I know, I know,” he stepped up behind you, grabbing the base of his cock and  _ finally _ slid inside of you, stretching you open with his girth that was so much bigger than what you had been used to. You never thought you could go back to anything else than his dick, no, he was almost addicting.

“Fuck,” you mumbled in relief, attempting to reach forward and grab the edge of the desk but when you tried, Rick leaned down over you and pushed your chest into the wood. He started to fuck you and with the way he was positioned, it almost felt like he was  _ too _ big for you, hitting something deep inside you that sent excitement right to your very core.   

He bottomed out eventually, cock fully seated in you and what you thought had been rough before turned out to be practically vanilla in comparison. He grabbed your hips, fucking you with a relentlessness that made his hips slam so hard into your behind that the stinging from his tough spanking erupted again and made you shake.

“Oh my-  _ Riq _ !” You cried when you were certain that the head of his cock hit your cervix, a strange feeling flowing through your body and making you collapse, “Slow down-  _ fuck _ , please!”

Riq growled behind you with a deep voice, stopping his every movement to whisper into your ear, “Kitten, don’t you tell me what to do, understand? G-get up.”

You groaned in reply as he punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust but you couldn’t follow orders right now, your body being completely exhausted due to the roughness it had experienced since you had gotten here, “Sir, I-”

“ _ Jeeesus _ , you have to do every-f-fucking-thing yourself,” he reached around you, searching for the leash around your neck and pulled it hard. It forced your body to straighten, his tight grip holding your weight, so you would not fall and additionally, he reached for your arms to pull them behind your back. With one hand gripping the leash and one hand holding your wrists, you were fucked standing up and the angle was almost a blessing, his cock not missing your g-spot once.

You let out a moan but the collar gnawing into your throat made it sound like a gurgle, saliva accumulating in your mouth and sliding down your chin. You were overwhelmed by sensation again; the feeling of your cunt being filled to perfection and your ass burning from the spanks mixed with the unbearable thought of your clit being untouched reducing you to a silently crying mess.

Riq was panting in your ear, his breathing telling you that he was closer with every second and if you could, you would have announced how your own orgasm was building and building to the point of no return. Though, as you had said, Rick knew your body too well and even though you could not form any word to tell him how good it felt, your strangled cry for him was enough to tell him exactly what was going on in your head.

When the beautiful contractions of your pussy started, he let go of the leash and your arms. You fell down onto the table with a howl, chanting his name in a hoarse voice and the surge of oxygen to your brain made you dizzy with pleasure, a pleasure so intense that your vision went blank for a second or two. If anyone had asked you, you would have said that you had no record of what had happened the next ten seconds except how good it had felt.

In the next moment you felt Riq dig his nails into your skin as he sped up, and suddenly warmth erupted inside of you, Riq’s come filling you to the brim and leaving you speechless. You wanted to slide off the table and onto the floor but Riq held your body until your legs regained their ability to stand. 

“Wow,” you could only muster the simple word, wincing when he pulled out and you were empty again.

Riq panted behind you, “Shit.”

The two of you were trying to catch your breaths, standing close to hold each other up and when you felt confident enough on your legs again, you turned around to face him, “Thank you, sir.”

“Same time ne-next week?” Riq asked, hands letting go of you and hanging by his sides. He was exhausted, it was clear to see.

“Definitely,” you rested against the desk, half-sitting on it and Riq grumbled.

“Get off and go clean up, don’t want to explain another m-mess to the cleaning-Rick,” he commanded, and you felt his come drip down your inner thigh just as he said it, hurrying to stand again. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled, leaning up to kiss him before heading to the bathroom but he stopped you as you were leaning in.

“I don’t have t-time for this, there’s a meeting in The Council Chamber in ten,” he stepped away to find his underwear. With a pout, you did the same and picked up the garments. 

As he was dressing, you walked past him with the attempt of ignoring him after he refused to kiss you. Though when you were side by side with him, he reached to smack your ass once more, making you gasp and blush.

“But you had time for that,” you said on your way after regaining your composure, voice filled with fake annoyance.

“Watch it,” you heard him say and it made you smirk. Talking back at Riq IV was the dumbest idea anyone could ever have but firing him up again and then leaving was simply just a part of your never-ending game.   
  



End file.
